Fire And Ice
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: On a cold snowy day a man and his Arcanine morph finally express how they truly feel about each other. Relax, read and enjoy.


In the North Western section of the Unova region their lies a snowy paradise.

This paradise is known as Icirrus city to all of Unova. This place I like to call my home.

I'm not originally from here, unfortunately. I was born in the blistering hot Johto region. my home town is Ecruteak City, home to the famous Burned Tower and the Kimono Girl theater.

You might wonder why someone would leave such a place. Well you see if you could tell by what I said so far you'd know I like my weather cold. Which is funny since I love fire type Pokemon, well its more like I love my favorite Pokemon so much and he happens to be that type.

My favorite Pokemon is Arcanine. A beautiful Pokemon. They're so cool that their called the "Legendary" Pokemon! how cool is that? I better stop or else I'm going to on a rant about how much I love this Pokemon. I'll explain more about that a little later.

Right now I'm just working out at the gym at the Pokemon center. The nurse Joy here had a gym built so the people and Pokemon here can get the exercise they need during the heavy winter season.

To burn off some energy I'm bench pressing about 140lb's with my Arcanine spotting me.

Now here's one of the many things I love about him. Hes a morph. you know, Pokemon with human body types. When I gave my little Growlithe that firestone he grew into a big strong Arcanine morph. Now he looks like a were-arcanine and I love it. At first it was difficult. I started teaching him how to talk like me, dress in public (which he hates but deals with), and help me with things normally impossible for a regular Arcanine.

"Hurr...!"

I was on 53, just a few more to my target of 70.

"Come on, Jason! Almost there!" Ace my parthner encouraged me.

I gritted my teeth and tried to keep going. Ace had his hands under the bar, just in case I needed his help. I looked up and saw his black eyes look into my own gray eyes. Just looking into his I knew he was thinking I can do this. I kept looking into his eyes and before I realized it I already surpassed my quota and went pass 100.

Ace pulled the bar off me and I sat up panting hard, ruffling my black messy hair of sweat and my tan skinned arm of excess sweat. He smiled at me, threw an arm around me and was laughing happily. Currently he is wearing a pair of green shorts and nothing else.

"Hahahaha! Wow Jason, I didn't know you you were this strong!" He sat on the bench with me and licked my face affectionately. I laughed and pushed him off me.

"Hey calm down, Ace! I know your pumped from your exercise. Speaking of that, how much did you lift this time?"

"Oh nothing more then 800 or so pounds." he puffed out his chest proudly along with a smug grin.

"800!? That's over 200 more then you last did! I'm so proud of you!" I ruffled the cream colored fur on his head, incredibly proud of what hes accomplished. He grin turned into a embarrassed one, unknown to me he was blushing underneath his orange face fur.

"Come on lets go home and pig out on some meat! After all that I'm starving. And you deserve a big meal for all your hard work!" Hearing the words "pig", "out", and "meat" his eyes practically changed into big pink hearts, he was drooling and his giant fluffy tail wagged back and forth hard.

"I knew that sounded good to you. Let me change and pack up our stuff and you head on home and I'll go pick up the food, OK?" He nodded and was about to leave when he suddenly hugged me bringing my face into his chest. He hadn't washed yet so the heavy smell of his sweat and musk hit my nose hard. I felt lightheaded and slightly aroused by it. He released me and went straight to my cottage near the cave opening into town.

* * *

I ordered ten burgers, thirteen 10 piece chicken meals all with about two pounds of French fries with two smoothies. The walk home isn't long but the weather made it feel long. I'm wearing some heavy black jeans, a sweater, hiking boots and a heavy red coat and matching scarf. It gets super cold up here especially late in the evening. At least all the food in the bag kept me warm inside my coat.

'Man Ace lifted 800lbs today! I'm so proud of him, but I don't want him to over do it and hurt himself.' at the thought of Ace hurt I felt horrible. Just the idea of him hurt for any reason just...

I shook my head to rid myself of that horrible idea. "Come on Jason! Thinking like that isn't good!" I told myself. '"Ace is smarter then that. He knows his limits. He's smart and strong..."

some other part of my mind continued where I drifted off. 'With big comfortable looking muscles covered in incredibly soft fur and a personality that would make anyone jealous.' I felt my face heat up at the description of my closest friend.

'Who the hell am I kidding? I'm in love with my anthro Arcanine and I want to bury myself into his mane! The smoky musk he gives off (especially when he sweats! Oh Arecus yes!), the muscles he has bulging out and covered in so much soft-'

"Arecus I can't think straight..." Right now most of the blood in my head is heading down. 'Well I know what I'm gonna do tonight...'

FINALLY I made it back to our home after only about eighteen minutes. I managed to maneuver three bags of hot food around to free up a hand and grab my keys. I opened the door and was assaulted with the feel of warm air on my face and the smell of burning wood (and strong Arcanine musk). Went over to the kitchen and placed the food down.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and lift me into the air."Hey!"

I knew it was Ace and I should have seen that coming, but his warm body on my much colder back felt so good I ended up shivering. Ace laughed at my reaction.

"It was that cold, huh?" He put me back down on the ground but still had his arms wrapped around me but this time he placed his head on my shoulder. "Hows this feel Jason?"

I felt so warm and light headed. I felt like I could just go to sleep like this all night.

"I uhh... I b-brought us something to eat. I got your favorite burgers and chicken nuggets covered in charcoal like you like."

He pulled away from behind me and came into view, bouncing in front of me with his tail wagging and a excited smile that just makes my heart melt. He looked at the bags and was about to pull out his food but he stopped just inches away from touching the bag full of delicious juicy food. He turned to me and gave me the biggest cutest puppy dog eyes hes given me in years.

I couldn't help but feel all the love I've given to him over the years hit me right back in the heart. If he knew I loved him like I really do I would have just kissed him right there on the spot. he kept giving me that look until I grabbed two of the bags and placed them in his arms. He gave me a big lick on the face and went straight into the living room to watch the Jerry Spoinker show like we usually do on the weekends.

For the next couple of hours we ate and laughed at the reruns while discussing the reasons why those people do what they did. I allowed myself the guilty pleasures of dirty glances at Ace through the night. When he bent forward to grab the remote I got a full view of his muscular apple shaped ass. Then when he stood and stretched I got a perfect view of his modest sized pair.

It was getting late. Ace let out a big yawn and curled up into me. I caught his yawn and as he rubbed his puffy fur against me I started feeling tired myself.

"Ace I think I'm gonna call it a night." I begrudgingly lifted myself off the couch we sat on and went to my room. We didn't share a room (unfortunately), but his was right in front of my door so it really didn't matter since we could just take ten steps and be right at each others beds. I went to the shower to take a nice hot shower. The hot water washing away the dirt and sweat I've built up all day. Just because I felt so relaxed I coated myself in my favorite cherri berry body and hair shampoo.

I patted myself dry and slipped on some light long baggy pajama pants and a simple black shirt. I turned the heater on to a comfortable temperature and closed my door. Just as I closed it I saw the lights in the living room shut off.

'Must be going to bed too I thought.

"Night Ace!" I called out to him.

I didn't hear a reply so he must have already fallen asleep. I think I'll follow his example.

I curled up into my warm bed covered in a double layer of sheets and my view of the world faded as I drifted off.

**-4 hours Later:Dreamland-**

I was dreaming.

I was in a hot springs. The water felt incredible on my skin, the mineral and smoky smell of the volcano mixed into the water almost made me feel drunk with a visible blush blush run along my face.

I laid against a smooth rock and as I did I arched my back in pleasure and let out a soft moan. I moved my hips slightly and the water seemed to get hotter as I did but not enough to be uncomfortable. The mountain air touching my exposed upper body seemed to massage my body and touch everything that wasn't submerged in water. My own inner heat rose upward from below the water, circle through my torso, and come back down to the water hotter then before.

The pleasure I felt increased with each passing second. I could feel myself reaching the breaking point faster and faster. I closed my eye shut and I could feel that going faster and faster and I opened my eyes.

I was back in my room, the moon shining down brightly on me through the window. That sensation in my dream still kept going but when I looked down I saw-

"A-Ace...?!" I managed to say through heavy breaths.

Ace, my loyal Arcanine, was in my bed with his tongue licking my pole from base to tip like a Castelia cone. He didn't hear me wake up and he kept licking and sliding his wet hot tongue in every place he could reach. He had the tip just close enough to his mouth for him to send his warm breath hitting just that spot.

"A-A-Ace..." My voice was strained as I tried to hold back that in coming point.

This time he heard me.

He looked at me and when I saw his eyes it was as if they were glowing. The glow they gave was soft but noticeable. He didn't looked at all surprised but in fact he looked...Elated.

He looked so eager like he was waiting for me to wake up. His eyes never looked away from mine. I could see, and in the most erotic way feel, him smile and when he did he placed my entire member in his mouth. He suckled gently and moved his mouth up and down and as he did he rubbed my thighs and to all that I know it felt incredible.

"W-wha-ere di-Ohhh...!" I tried asking how he learned this but what he was doing to me made it feel impossible to make a simple question.

The heat surrounding my member was to much and I could feel my climax clime up higher and higher and I could feel the liquid heat boil over my tip. And through this entire endeavor not once did Ace look away from me. Our eyes never once broke contact.

Suddenly the heat around me was pulled away and replaced with the comparably cold air of the room as he pulled his mouth away from me. I wanted to say something. Anything. How he learned to do this. When? But the part I found almost comical was the fact I didn't question why.

Why ask a question if you know the answer?

He slowly he crawled up to my face. As he came closer I could feel his fur crawl along my exposed member. Every gently slip of orange fur that touched me it made me question how I have not crossed that point of no return. It was then I noticed I still had my clothes, or more specifically, my pajama bottoms on while he slid himself under my shirt and poked his head out of my shirt, meeting me face to face.

I could see a blush cross over his own muzzle matching mine. He placed his hands over my stomach and rubbed it and I did the same. I could feel his own erection rub and massage itself against my own. The pleasure I felt was immense and I shared a satisfying moan with Ace. I moved my hands to grab his face and kissed him deeply, our tongues sliding and tasting each. He pulled away, a single string of saliva connecting us. In the process he gently took my shirt off exposing my top half to the elements.

I moved forward to start another kiss but he placed one hand down on my chest to stop me. He got into a squatting position and he moved his other hand to grab my sensitive flesh. He aimed me at his entrance.

My tip met with his soft fleshy hole and I could feel myself slip in. He stopped at about three inches in. I wanted to thrust in but up to this point he's known what to do and if he wants to do this then I'll let him do as he pleases.

I was right because he swerved his hips, rocking side to side. I gripped the sheets as he kept me _just_ at the point between building up to that point and finally hitting that point.

Suddenly he dropped down sending every inch of myself as deep as I could reach.

he was panting and I could see his large member dripping with pre. He started to gently bounce on my lap. I grabbed his hip and I helped him move up and down. He growled as he kept going and slightly speeding up. he had a almost drunk look on his face.

I had a fun idea come to mind.

I leaned forward and being as flexible as I am I could move myself so I was facing his meat. I licked the tip and I received a thankful growl for my effort.

He pushed me back down and bounced harder on my lap. His insides felt so hot and they gripped me not hard but firmly. Finally I felt that liquid heat crawl up my shaft and almost tipping over inside my lover.

I pulled him closer until he was an inch away from me, which he quickly closed the distance with a heated kiss.

That was all I needed.

My balls tightened up, my member twitched and grew slightly in thickness.

"I'm...I'm...Cumming!" I announced said.

He strengthened his grip around me and I felt it. My cum exploding, firing deep into him heavy shots of milky white cum. He gave a mighty howl as my cum made contact with his sensitive insides. We stood completely still as I came. I managed to grab his swollen cock and give it a few quick pumps, leading to his own climax. His thick seed hit my face and flew across my stomach and even two lucky spurts to hit me right in my mouth. He clenched me causing my own climax to keep going well past hitting my peak.

We had finished, our love making leaving a thick sticky mess of white all over the bead. I smiled and pulled him so he was laying right beside me and with me still deep inside him. I pulled the cover up so we could stay warm. But with him beside me I didn't really need it. I grabbed his fluffy tail and gave it a few gentle squeezes and I moved my hand to his cushy butt and felt the giant mound jiggle slightly.

He was still awake but just barley. He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"I love you too."

He licked my cheek and I responded by licking him on the mouth. He curled up to me and laid his head on my chest. I took a deep breath of his smoky mane and fell into a peacefull sleep with my love.

**END 3**

**A/N: So I hopped you enjoyed this story of mine.**

**It was inspired by a picture of a rather sexy male Arcanine-morph crawling into his owners bed late in the night with glowing red eyes and a "come hither" look on his face. And the moon was shining in at the perfect angle.**

**Leave a review or just let others know about this story if you think they'll enjoy it.**

**Watch out for more of my work :)! **


End file.
